Ease
by Irishchicatee
Summary: Sam and Jack spending a lazy afternoon, fluff really, no real plot but shippy non the less


Sam/Jack established relationship, see in current time, he's in Washington, she in charge of the Hammond. Just a little bit of fluff. Not very good with titles and summaries (I'm working on it) Also looking for a beta as not great with grammer etc so bare with me.

All reviews are greatly appreciated.

Ease

Sam listened to the rain beating off the apartment window and pulled the blanket he'd given her up around her shoulders. They'd been watching some true life movie or she thought they were watching it until she heard a gentle snore coming from the man lying at the other end of the sofa.

Had it always been this way she wondered.

No, there had been moments in the past filled with tension, uneasiness, doubt even.

This however could only be described as the exact opposite, relaxed, easy and content.

The man currently snoozing somehow fit seamlessly into her life and her into his. She wasn't quiet sure how it had all happened.

There had been no fancy dinners or flowers. No grand gestures of undying love. There had been, well, nothing really.

And yet here she was in his apartment in DC watching him sleep. There were more lines on his face than she remembered. She knew he worried, he always did. It was worse now though she understood that, she was out there risking her life and all he could do was sit at his desk and read her reports.

She wondered when he looked at her did he see the same thing. She wasn't exactly the young captain she once was but that was probably a good thing for lost of different reasons.

One of her hands moved under the blanket to the feet that were lying on her lap. Her hand ran along the top of his foot and sneaked under the bottom of his jeans, her fingers travelling up his leg as far as her hand could reach before remerging. She ran a slender finger along the side of his foot to his toes deciding weather playing this little piggy was a bit childish before she felt him watching her.

"Penny for them" his voice low, almost a whisper.

She looked from the TV to meet his brown eyes and the way he was looking at her sent a surge of warmth to her heart.

"I don't know about you but I was watching the movie"

"Well I would have too only I'm a little tired. Didn't get much sleep last night" he wiggled his eyebrows in very dramatic fashion and the grin that flashed across his face made her blush slightly. She'd only arrived at his apartment at 11.30 the night before after being away for four month and they'd spent most of the night "catching up".

"I could sleep in the spare room tonight if you'd prefer" she asked him, as if it was actually a real option.

"Or, you could come lie down her beside me", he reached his hand towards her, "and we can get this sleeping business out of the way now"

Jack moved onto his side and Sam took his hand and manoeuvred herself until she was lying on her side facing him. He draped his arm around her waist and his fingers traced circles on the skin beneath her t shirt. Her own hand had found the button on the pocket of his shirt and she rubbed it between her fingers.

"Your thinking" his breath warm on her forehead.

"Not really" her hand had finished playing with his shirt button and was resting on his hip.

"Your not really translates to definitely thinking" she could feel him smiling into her hair. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what his fingers were doing on her back.

"I love you" there she said it; she knew it wasn't necessary but she'd said it anyway. If something happened to her out there or to him, she needed him to know. She's said it as much for herself as for him.

Her eyes opened when she realised his fingers had stopped moving on her back. For a brief moment she felt a flutter of panic in the pit of her stomach until his hand moved from her back to underneath her chin, raising her face so he could look her in the eyes.

"I love you too" he held her gaze for a moment longer than necessary and she understood. Their love for each other was never in doubt. Ever. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now are you finished with the thinking cos I'm a tired old man that needs his afternoon nap", his arm returned to her waist and his fingers to her skin.

Sam closed her eyes and feeling light as a feather, drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
